Savin' Me
by MissMayfair
Summary: Havia algo de muito estranho naquela história.Mas Leon não conseguia descobrir o que era,perdera a memória e não tinha a menor idéia de como descobrir a verdade sobre sua própria vida.A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que Sora era sua namorada...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Savin' Me

**Classificação:** T podendo vir a mudar para M

**Advertências:** Não é minha culpa se você se sentir ofendido com alguma coisa, não há nada aqui que ninguém já não tenha visto nas novelas de qualquer emissora.

**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo Havia algo de muito estranho naquela história, mas o jovem Leon Oswald não conseguia descobrir o que era. Perdera a memória e não tinha a menor idéia de como descobrir a verdade sobre sua própria vida, a única coisa de que tinha certeza era que Sora Naegino era sua namorada... ou estaria enganado?

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star e personagens não me pertencem, se fossem meus Leon e Sora teriam se beijado pelo menos... muitas vezes hahahahahahaha. Don't sue!

**Nota da Autora**: Essa fic é baseada no final do episódio 42 e fora isso é completamente Alternativa. Não estranhem se Leon parecer muito "fora do caráter", lembrem-se que ele não sabe quem é. Espero que gostem

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

* * *

_"Os portões da prisão não abrirão para mim  
Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando  
Oh, Eu alcanço você  
Bem, estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes  
Essas barras de metal não podem prender a minha alma..."_

Sora não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse, por mais que estivesse esgotada, simplesmente não conseguia, toda vez que fechava os olhos via a mesma cena, Leon tentando alcança-la e caindo, depois vinham os gritos de horror e surpresa e a escuridão. Rolou na cama durante mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente desistiu, mais uma noite perdida como quase todas estavam sendo desde o terrível acidente que tinha acontecido há duas semanas. Levantou e foi lentamente até a janela, era tão estranho não ver as luzes do Kaleido Stage acesas, ainda não podia acreditar que ficariam fechados por um mês, tudo por sua culpa. Aquele sentimento estava consumindo-a, não conseguia parar de pensar que era a responsável por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Fechou os olhos desanimada, a imagem do acidente de Leon surgiu novamente com toda força, piscou assustada e olhou na direção da cama, estava começando a achar que nunca mais conseguiria dormir...

* * *

O primeiro pensamento consciente de Leon foi de que cada pedacinho de seu corpo parecia dormente e ao mesmo tempo dolorido, podia escutar um som parecido com um apito e vozes abafadas, um homem e uma mulher. Entreabriu lentamente os olhos, mas logo voltou a fecha-los soltando uma exclamação de dor por causa da luz. Escutou uma pequena agitação, o homem falou novamente e depois passos e o barulho de uma porta abrindo e fechando.

-Senhor Oswald está me ouvindo?-- A voz do homem estava mais clara agora, Leon podia sentir sua presença, ele devia estar parado ao seu lado.

Voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente, mas dessa vez não foi 'atacado' pela luz, alguém tinha puxado a cortina, deixando o quarto semi-iluminado pela luz do corredor que entrava no quarto através das janelas de vidro. Olhou desconfiado para o rosto jovem do homem parado ao seu lado, não fazia a menor idéia de quem ele podia ser.

-É ótimo vê-lo consciente. Senhor Oswald? Entende o que estou dizendo?

"Senhor Oswald? Quem é esse tal?" perguntou-se Leon. Seria ele próprio? Em algum ponto de suas lembranças nebulosas viu o rosto sorridente de uma garota ruiva com lindos olhos castanhos, ela tinha um nome, mas qual era mesmo?

-Senhor Oswald --O homem parecia preocupado. - Você entende o que estou dizendo?

-Entendo resmungou, esperando que o deixassem logo em paz, para sua surpresa sua voz soou lenta e estranha a seus próprios ouvidos, soube no mesmo momento que não teria paz coisa nenhuma.

-Muito bem, eu sou o doutor Wolfe e tenho sido seu médico desde o dia da sua internação, essa é a primeira vez que você recupera totalmente a consciência, vamos ter que fazer alguns exames de praxe, alguns enfermeiros estão vindo, vão leva-lo para tirar algumas radiografias e...

O resto da manhã correu do mesmo jeito, toda vez que achava que seria deixado em paz, aparecia alguma enfermeira para tirar uma amostra de sangue, alguém para checar sua pressão, e o médico novamente falando sem parar, qualquer coisa sobre terem avisado a um tal de Carlos sobre a sua melhora. Estava novamente sozinho em seu quarto, as cortinas totalmente fechadas por causa da luz e os aparelhos barulhentos tinham sido levados, suspirou aliviado e se recostou confortavelmente nos travesseiros, havia vários arranjos de flores ali, seus olhos pararam em um especial, nele as flores eram rosas, "Do mesmo tom dos cabelos dela" pensou.

-Sora - Finalmente tinha conseguido lembrar do nome.

-Sim, ela trouxe todas elas. Sua namorada é muito dedicada, ela vem aqui todos os dias e fica durante todo o horário de visita...

Leon olhou espantado para o médico, estava tão concentrado olhando para as flores que não tinha escutado-o entrar.

-Estou com os resultados dos exames aqui e como eu esperava todos deram normais. Mas eu... Gostaria de fazer alguma perguntas, não quero que você fique nervoso se não souber responde-las, não precisa ter pressa pode pensar o quanto quiser nas respostas.

-Certo...

-Primeiro, pode me dizer seu nome, seu nome todo? -- O jovem médico parecia um pouco ansioso.

-Claro, meu nome é... -- O quarto girou devagar enquanto Leon lutava contra um subto sentimento de pânico é...

_"Senhor Oswald... senhor Oswald... Sora... Sua namorada... vem aqui todos os dias..."_ Ninguém tinha lhe chamado pelo primeiro nome, nada daquilo tinha sentido, eram só palavras na neblina, não fazia a menor idéia do próprio nome!

-Minha namorada, onde ela está?-- Não custava nada tentar ganhar tempo, tentou respirar normalmente, não podia deixar o médico perceber que estava nervoso. Num minuto iria se lembrar de sua identidade.

-A senhorita Naegino?

-Sim... Sora Naegino-- A imagem da garota ruiva apareceu novamente, mas dessa vez ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, parecia muito magoada, seria com ele?-- Onde ela está?

-Não sei se ela já chegou, o horário de visita começa daqui a alguns minutos, ela já deve estar vindo. -- O médico informou, o olhar preocupado estava de volta.

Por alguma razão aquela informação o confortou. As coisas não estavam tão ruins, logo sua namorada estaria ali, talvez quando a visse, voltasse a se lembrar de tudo.

-O senhor ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... -- Insistiu o médico.

Leon suspirou irritado. Ficou em silêncio. Os olhos vidrados na janela do corredor, precisava ver quando ela chegasse.

-Eu... Eu não lembro... Ninguém falou meu primeiro nome, imagino que Oswald seja meu sobrenome... Não é?

O médico fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Seu nome é Leon Oswald. Você disse que se lembra da sua namorada...

-Lembro, ela é pequena, menor do que eu, bem menor... Tem cabelos ruivos, na verdade ele é meio rosado e olhos castanhos.

Doutor Wolfe deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim, o senhor realmente sabe de quem está falando... É um bom começo. -- O médico baixou a grade lateral da cama, ergueu-lhe o braço e tocou-lhe a base do pulso. - Muito bem, vamos tentar algumas outras perguntas. Em que ano estamos?

-2007.

-Em que país o senhor nasceu?

-França.

-Em que país estamos?

-Estados Unidos.

Antes que o dr.Wolfe pudesse lhe fazer outras perguntas, Leon começou a falar uma série de fatos de conhecimento público que haviam acontecido no ano anterior e no começo daquele. Era estranho saber tanto e ao mesmo tempo não saber nada, continuava sem ter idéia de quem era.

O médico permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos, verificou-lhe a visão e os reflexos e depois de mais algumas perguntas sorriu tranqüilizador.

-Você está com amnésia, senhor Oswald. Mas não se preocupe. Estou certo de que é apenas temporário, de fato casos assim são até comuns após um golpe na cabeça, mas confesso que esperava que isso não acontecesse... -- Ele olhou por cima do ombro e fez um sinal de espera para as pessoas que estavam ali, Leon seguiu seu gesto com os olhos e viu um homem alto, moreno e de óculos parado no corredor, acompanhado por duas mulheres, uma loira e... Sora, ao lado do tal homem ela parecia ainda menor do que ele lembrava, estava segurando um buquê de flores do campo e olhava interessada para dentro do quarto, por um segundo seus olhares se cruzaram, mas antes que Leon tivesse a oportunidade de fazer qualquer sinal de reconhecimento, ela desviou os olhos depressa, parecia envergonhada.

-Chegaram... Bem senhor Oswald, preciso explicar a eles o que aconteceu, em algum minutos estaremos de volta...

-Posso falar com a Sora agora?

-Claro, num minuto, assim que eu terminar de explicar a situação mando-a entrar imediatamente. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que eles vão entender.

Leon observou o médico deixar a sala e se aproximar dos três que estavam do lado de fora, depois de algumas palavras eles se afastaram um pouco pelo corredor.

* * *

-Amnésia?-- Repetiu Carlos.

-Sim, amnésia temporária. Todos os exames deram normais, o que chega a ser espantoso se levarmos em conta o tipo de acidente, poucas pessoas sobrevivem a uma queda tão grande.

Sora se remexeu incomodada, deu uma olhada na direção do quarto de Leon, ele olhava interessado na direção deles, não podia imaginar o desespero que devia ser acordar sem ter idéia de onde estava ou de seu próprio nome. A culpa que já estava sentindo só aumentou. Desviou o olhar e voltou a prestar atenção no que o médico dizia.

-Ele lembra de bastante coisa, praticamente tudo de conhecimento público, mas quase nada sobre ele mesmo. De fato a única coisa que ele se lembra é do país em que nasceu e da namorada... -- O médico deu um sorriso para Sora.

Carlos, Sara e Sora olharam espantados para o homem a sua frente. Ele não tinha dito namorada, tinha?

-Como é? -- Perguntou Carlos.

-Ele se lembra que nasceu na França e da namorada. -- dr Wolfe apontou para Sora e os três olharam chocados para ele.

-O que?

-Eu sou o que? -- Sora estava da cor de seus cabelos.

-Er... A senhorita não é namorada dele?

* * *

Leon estava ficando preocupado, não entendia o porque da demora. Podia ver que Sora e os outros dois visitantes pareciam bem agitados com a notícia que o doutor estava dando. Viu de relance a expressão aflita no rosto de Sora, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, mas tinha a estranha impressão de que já a vira assim muitas vezes. Aquilo deixou-o inquieto, sua dor de cabeça estava de volta e a sensação do vazio em suas recordações parecia ainda maior. A conversa não parecia estar indo nada bem, Sora estava olhando novamente na sua direção, mas agora a aflição parecia ter dado lugar a preocupação e alguma outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar muito bem. Que choque devia ser saber que ele não se lembrava de nada! Devia ser tão terrível como era para ele.

A conversa parecia ter ficado ainda mais agitada por algum motivo e o grupo estava atraindo alguns olhares no corredor, o jovem médico virou-se na direção da janela e deu um sorriso nervoso enquanto fazia um gesto de espera, segundos depois ele e os outros três entraram em uma sala. Agora sim Leon estava oficialmente preocupado, nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar, sua respiração estava pesada e os pensamentos não paravam de tortura-lo, em nenhum minuto havia passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade da notícia não ser aceita. O que aconteceria se eles não quisessem ajuda-lo, se Sora não quisesse ajuda-lo? Ele teria que ficar no hospital até lembrar? Mas e se ele não lembrasse nunca mais?

Sua cabeça doía tanto que já não conseguia ficar de olhos abertos, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e deu boas vindas a escuridão do sono.

* * *

O doutor Jonathan Wolfe estava tremendo de nervosismo. A situação era tão séria que nem mesmo conseguia fingir calma, sabia que de certa forma era responsável por aquela confusão e se a direção do hospital descobrisse seria o fim de sua carreira. Caminhou rapidamente até sua mesa e largou-se na cadeira soltando finalmente o ar que não tinha notado que estava prendendo. Olhou para frente e notou que os outros três continuavam de pé olhando-o interessados, vermelho de vergonha voltou a se levantar e indicou as cadeiras à sua frente para que eles se acomodassem.

-Desculpem, desculpem... Eu...

-Tudo bem doutor, nós entendemos que o senhor deve estar tão nervoso quanto estamos.-- Tranqüilizou-o Sara, ela era a única que já havia se recuperado do choque da notícia.

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. O médico não conseguia parar de pensar nos problemas que aquele erro lhe trariam, Carlos tentava raciocinar algum meio de resolver a questão, Sora se sentia mais culpada a cada segundo, a expressão de desamparo no rosto de Leon lhe assombrando e Sara sorrindo e totalmente alheia as preocupações de seus companheiros formava em sua mente um plano genial.

-Então doutor, o jovem Leon realmente pensa que a Sora é namorada dele? -- Perguntou interessada.

-Pe-pensa, e eu tenho que dizer que a culpa é toda minha.

-Sua?--Perguntou Carlos.

-Sim, veja bem... Eu via a senhorita Naegino vindo visitá-lo todos os dias e pensei que os dois...

-Não! -- O rosto de Sora estava novamente vermelho de vergonha.

-Então você disse isso pra ele?-- Carlos tentava entender a situação.

-Bem... sim e não. -- O rosto do médico estava tão vermelho quanto o de Sora.- Ele se lembrou dela sozinho, mas parecia confuso, estava olhando para as flores... Então eu comentei que ele tinha uma... Uma namorada dedicada... --Falou a última frase quase num sussurro, por algum motivo o olhar inquisidor do homem a sua frente fazia com que se sentisse de volta a escola sendo interrogado pelo diretor ou algum professor.

-Namorada dedicada? Oh meu Deus! --Sara começou a rir, aquela história era boa demais para ser verdade, praticamente caso de novela ou filme. Olhou sorridente para Sora e no mesmo instante ficou séria, podia ver que a amiga não estava achando nada daquilo engraçado.

-Ele aceitou o que você disse sem questionar? --Carlos resolveu ignorar o bom humor da cantora.

-Bem, temos que entender a situação dele. Se o senhor acordasse sem memória alguma não aceitaria ou se agarraria a qualquer informação que lhe dessem?

Sora se remexeu na cadeira, as palavras do médico trazendo de volta a culpa. Era por causa dela que Leon estava tendo que passar por aquilo.

-Você disse que ele lembrou de mim?

-Sim, ele descreveu a senhorita com precisão e parecia ansioso para vê-la... você tem certeza que não tinham nada?

-Claro que tenho! -- Respondeu rapidamente voltando a ficar com o rosto corado.

-Na verdade doutor, o jovem Leon nem mesmo parecia... gostar muito da Sora, entende?--Completou Sara.

-Entendo, por isso que vocês ficaram tão espantados quando falei... --Ele parecia ter finalmente compreendido. -Mas de qualquer forma temos um problema ainda maior em mãos agora, porque ele não se lembra de nada além do que eu já mencionei e agora terei de voltar lá e dizer a ele que essa informação não é correta.

A imagem de Leon confuso e sozinho no quarto passava pela cabeça de todos. Os olhos de Sora percorreram a sala em busca de algum sinal ou resposta, sua mente estava a mil, não podia abandona-lo naquela situação terrível, não pode evitar o acidente, mas de alguma forma iria ajuda-lo a se recuperar dele. Sentiu as mãos de Sara apertando as suas, olhou para o rosto sorridente e otimista da amiga e sua confiança se renovou.

-Com licença doutor, Carlos, antes de vocês decidirem o que fazer nós duas podemos ir até ali fora discutir um assunto? -- A ruiva perguntou olhando de um para o outro. Depois de receber o consentimento e a promessa de que esperariam por elas, saíram deixando dois homens curiosos do lado de dentro.

* * *

Antes que conseguisse abrir a boca para contar sua idéia a amiga, foi abraçada com força.

-Eu sabia que você tomaria a decisão certa querida.

-Você acha mesmo que é certo fazer isso Sara?

-Claro que sim, é a única âncora que o jovem Leon possui agora, Sora. Certo que vocês não são amigos e ele nunca foi uma pessoa simpática com você ou... Bem, ele nunca foi simpático com ninguém, mas quando precisam da nossa ajuda não podemos negar não é?

- É!-- Fez que sim com a cabeça. Era bom saber que teria o apoio dos amigos, olhou para o final do corredor, podia ver o perfil de Leon, ele estava deitado de olhos fechados. Sentiu as bochechas corando novamente.

- Está preocupada com a questão do namoro?-- Sara olhava para a mesma direção que ela.

- É, ele acha que... Não sei porque ele foi achar logo isso...

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir contornar esse assunto, e depois talvez isso seja um bom sinal, pode ser que quando isso tudo acabar e ele voltar a lembrar das coisas, vocês se tornem bons amigos... Afinal, nem mesmo o jovem Leon seria tão insensível e mal agradecido não é?

-É... -- Sora estava novamente perdida em pensamentos.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Sora? --Carlos estava surpreso com a idéia das duas.

-Tenho, foi por minha causa que ele ficou nesse estado, se não ajuda-lo agora vou sentir como se estivesse abandonando-o.

-O que o senhor acha disso doutor? --As duas pareciam decididas, sua única esperança era que o médico pensasse como ele.

-Bem, estou em um dilema aqui senhor, afinal fui, de certa forma, o responsável por essa confusão... Mas não posso ignorar que a idéia delas é boa. O sr.Oswald se agarrou a memória da única pessoa que ele acha que conhece, se chegássemos lá agora e negássemos tudo poderíamos estar botando em risco sua recuperação. Tenho certeza que ele logo recuperará a memória.

-Quando?

-Não acho que deve demorar. Desconfio que seja um caso de amnésia seletiva. Apesar da gravidade do acidente seus ferimentos foram razoavelmente leves, a memória confusa deve ter sido causada por algum conflito emocional.

-Então o senhor aprova essa idéia maluca?

-Não posso dizer que aprovo ou não, mas com toda certeza, não vejo nada contra...

Carlos suspirou irritado, podia ver que aquela discussão estava perdida.

* * *

Sora entrou no quarto devagar, tinha visto pela janela que Leon ainda parecia estar dormindo, não queria incomoda-lo. Ficou algum tempo olhando-o dormir, era incrível que um homem tão forte e intocável, parecesse tão frágil dormindo, os longos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, a respiração calma e compassada, facilmente seria confundido com um anjo.

Caminhou cuidadosa até a mesa onde estavam os outros arranjos, pegou um vaso onde as flores já estavam secas e trocou pelo buquê que tinha trazido naquele dia. De repente sentiu a atmosfera do quarto mudar, foi como se uma pequena corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seu corpo, começou a respirar pesado e sentiu o sangue ficar quente, tinha certeza que ele estava acordado, podia sentir seu olhar queimando sua nuca. Suas mãos começaram a tremer involuntariamente, precisava se acalmar antes de conseguir forças de se virar e encarar aqueles olhos. Com um pouco de sorte talvez ele tivesse se lembrado de tudo durante o sono e ela não precisasse seguir com o planejado, o pensamento renovou suas forças, respirou fundo e depois de contar até cinco virou-se com seu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto.

_-Bonne nuit mon amour._­ A voz dele estava rouca e profunda, mas o sorriso e os olhos não escondiam a felicidade em vê-la.

A ruiva podia sentir as pernas fraquejando, de todas as reações que podia esperar aquela não tinha passado nem perto de sua mente. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida sobre o plano no momento que escutou aquela voz e encontrou aquele olhar, teve certeza que estava totalmente perdida.

Continua...

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Essa é a primeira fic de Kaleido Star que escrevo, resolvi publicar porque achei um absurdo que tenham tão poucas sobre esse anime tão querido.

Pensei bastante em onde devia largar a âncora para o próximo capítulo e acabei deixando aqui mesmo.

Não estou escrevendo em busca de reviews, mas claro que se receber algum irei responder.

Para os leitores que não gostam de comentar eu digo uma coisa...

**ESCREVAM FICS!!!!!**

E que pelo menos uma seja de Kaleido Star. XD

A parte em itálico no começo do capítulo é a tradução da música Savin'me do Nickelback, pode-se dizer que essa é a música tema da história. Em cada cptlo vai haver um trecho dela.

**Traduções:**

O que Leon disse?

-Boa noite meu amor.

Em francês \o/ (língua mais romântica do mundooooooooooooo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Classificação:** Ainda T.

**Advertências:** Não é minha culpa se você se sentir ofendido com alguma coisa, não há nada aqui que ninguém já não tenha visto nas novelas de qualquer emissora.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star e personagens não me pertencem, se fossem meus Leon e Sora teriam se beijado pelo menos... Muitas vezes hahahahahahaha. Don't sue!

**Nota da Autora:** Desculpem pelo grande atraso em postar esse capítulo, infelizmente tive um grande problema com meu maldito provedor de internet e por isso não consegui postar nada esses dias. Acho que está tudo normalizado agora, então podem esperar um capítulo por semana. Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos!

* * *

_"Tudo que eu preciso é você  
Venha por favor, eu estou chamando  
Eu estou gritando para você  
Apresse-se , eu estou caindo..."_

Febril. Sim, essa era a única explicação, a única palavra capaz de descrever como estava se sentindo. Em algum momento entre o caminho da sala do doutor até ali, tinha ficado doente e agora ardia em febre. Só podia ser isso!

Sentia o corpo tão quente que não se surpreenderia se lhe dissessem que seu rosto estava brilhando ou piscando, como as sirenes das ambulâncias lá fora. Olhou para as janelas desejando que as cortinas estivessem abertas, tinha certeza que com a iluminação atual do quarto não demoraria muito para que o jovem Leon ou a enfermeira, que havia entrado para fazer a troca de curativos, notassem sua interessante coloração vermelho tomate.

Tentando atrair o mínimo de atenção possível, se aproximou um pouco da cama prestando bastante atenção no que a mulher estava fazendo. O curativo ficava no rosto, sobre a têmpora esquerda, pode ver que ele tinha levado alguns pontos, mas não houve tempo de contar quantos, teve a impressão de que a pele estava um pouco vermelha, imaginou que devia estar dolorido, mas Leon nem mesmo piscou quando a enfermeira limpou o lugar. _"Espero que ele não fique com uma cicatriz"_ pensou.

Deixou que seus olhos passeassem livremente pela cena a sua frente. Ele parecia tão fora de lugar, tão distinto, tão... Perdido e sozinho. Podia entender o porquê dele ter se agarrado a única lembrança que pensava ter, se fosse ela naquela situação as coisas seriam diferentes, seus pais e amigos estariam ali, o quarto provavelmente estaria cheio de gente. Mas não era assim com ele, até onde sabia o jovem Leon não tinha parentes e muito menos amigos. Devia ser terrível viver assim, sem ninguém.

Sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos, era só o que faltava, precisava se controlar, não podia chorar na frente dele, tinha que ser forte, só assim conseguiria ajuda-lo.

_"- é a única âncora que o jovem Leon possui agora, Sora..."__- - _as palavras de Sarah ecoavam em sua mente.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando afastar as lágrimas, mas quando voltou a abri-los, um par de olhos muito azuis e preocupados, a fitavam de volta. Sentiu o corpo ficar quente de novo, ótimo, estava ficando com febre novamente e ele tinha acabado de segurar sua mão.

--------------------------------------

Para a decepção de Leon poucos segundos depois que Sora entrara no quarto uma enfermeira tinha aparecido para trocar seu curativo. Nem havia tido a chance de escutar a voz dela, porque no momento que a ruiva tinha aberto a boca para responde-lo a tal enfermeira tinha começado a tagarelar e reclamar sobre o estado do curativo anterior e os enfermeiros do turno da manhã.

Sentou-se quieto esperando que a mulher não demorasse tanto na tarefa. A única coisa boa naquilo era poder observar discretamente a namorada sem que ninguém percebesse. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava, mas pensando bem, não lembrava de muita coisa mesmo, teria rido do pensamento se a enfermeira não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para limpar os pontos, quase acabou soltando um gemido de dor, mas se controlou a tempo, não queria que Sora pensasse que era fraco. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, sentiu-se incomodado com a expressão inquieta no rosto tão bonito. Podia apostar que aquilo tudo acontecera em má hora, não que existisse uma boa hora para acidentes acontecerem.

Por mais que a situação fosse inquietante para ele, quis tranqüiliza-la de alguma forma, esticou a mão e segurou a dela delicadamente, era tão pequena que o deixava com medo de machuca-la sem querer.

-Bem pombinhos, essa é a minha deixa.- - A enfermeira piscou para os dois.

-----------------------

Sora arregalou os olhos e assistiu em choque a mulher sair do quarto, levando junto com ela sua paz de espírito.

-Sinto muito, Sora, não me lembro de nada. Mas o doutor falou que é só por enquanto, ele parece confiante de que logo vou me lembrar de tudo.- - podia sentir a pele queimar na região que o polegar dele estava acariciando. Ele precisava mesmo fazer aquilo?

Respirou fundo tentando se concentrar, ela sem dúvida estava com uma doença muito estranha, por algum motivo os sintomas ficavam mais fortes com a proximidade do jovem Leon e pioravam ainda mais quando escutava a voz dele. Como nunca tinha percebido aquele sotaque?

-O doutor Wolfe me falou que você... Não consegue... Quero dizer...

-É... Mas tenho certeza que vou lembrar de tudo, pelo menos consegui lembrar de você.- - aquilo parecia anima-lo, por isso Sora tentou não transparecer o que realmente estava pensando.

-Espero que você lembre de tudo logo.- - tentou não soar muito ansiosa, mas não tinha certeza de seu sucesso, deu um pequeno sorriso para disfarçar. – Então, você deve ter muitas perguntas... Se quiser fazer algumas, o doutor não falou nada, mas não vejo mal em responder... - - no momento que terminou de falar começou a rezar para que ele não perguntasse nada sobre o suposto _"relacionamento"_ deles.

Ficou quieta esperando que ele se decidisse, parecia concentrado, talvez tentando escolher a primeira de muitas perguntas que deviam estar em sua mente. Precisava se controlar para não se afastar, ele ainda segurava sua mão, só que agora com um pouco mais de firmeza, tinha entrelaçado os dedos com os dela, provavelmente pressentindo que se soltasse ela sairia correndo o mais rápido possível. Não estava acostumada com contatos físicos tão íntimos, era diferente no palco ou nos treinos, porque não passava de encenação das duas partes, mas ali a situação era outra, porque uma das partes não estava encenando.

Viu os olhos dele assumirem um brilho diferente e um leve sorriso brincar em seus lábios, no momento que o sentiu apertar carinhosamente sua mão, soube que não iria gostar muito da tal pergunta.

-Eu estava pensando que talvez um beijo poupasse todas as perguntas, quem sabe não me faça lembrar de tudo agora mesmo?

-------------------------------------

Depois que Sora deixou o consultório, Carlos e Sarah continuaram conversando com o médico, precisavam acertar alguns assuntos, porque de acordo com o doutor o jovem trapezista receberia alta na manhã seguinte. Discutiram os preparativos e providencias a serem tomadas durante mais algum tempo, no fim ficou decidido que o doutor Wolfe faria visitas domiciliares ao jovem pelo menos uma vez na semana, enquanto o quadro da amnésia persistisse. Carlos e Sarah ficaram encarregados de informar o elenco do Kaleido Star sobre a 'novidade'.

A cantora parecia totalmente encantada com tudo e tinha se oferecido para dar a notícia ela mesma, Carlos sabiamente rejeitou a idéia. Por algum motivo suspeitava das intenções de Sarah, ela parecia animada de mais com a situação, chegava a ser preocupante, podia apostar que ela tinha algum plano por trás daquilo. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que Sora não fazia idéia do tal plano.

-Senhores se me derem licença, prometi a Sora que iria aparecer no quarto para ver como as coisas estavam indo... - - Carlos observou em silêncio enquanto ela saia quase saltitando do consultório.

-A senhorita Dupont é bem otimista não é? - - O médico parecia impressionado com a personalidade da cantora.

-O senhor não viu nada...- - respondeu o homem mais velho, ainda olhando pensativo para a porta. Tinha absoluta certeza que ela estava armando alguma.

------------------------------

-Perdão... O que foi que você disse?- - Sora tinha certeza que devia ter imaginado, ele não podia ter dito aquilo, podia?

Só podia ser coisa do Fool! Olhou sobre o ombro esperando ver o espírito do palco, mas ele não estava em lugar algum, devia estar invisível, ele adorava fazer brincadeiras sem graças daquele tipo.

-Tudo bem Sora? Está procurando alguma coisa?- - Leon parecia preocupado novamente, e também estava olhando por cima dos ombros dela procurando ver o que a incomodava.

Teria batido em sua própria testa se ele não estivesse segurando suas mãos, estava ali para ajuda-lo, mas a única coisa que conseguira fazer até o momento fora deixa-lo preocupado, confuso e possivelmente achando que a namorada sofria de algum problema mental. Sorriu, vermelha de vergonha.

-Não é nada, o que você estava falando mesmo?

-Sobre o beijo...

-Oh é... Bem eu... Acho que nós devíamos esperar... Sim, esperar até que você se recupere, acho que não devíamos pensar nisso agora.- - Tagarelava sem parar tentando arrumar tempo e alguma saída daquela situação. É claro que ele queria um beijo, que tipo de namorado não pensa em beijar a namorada? _"Você está perdida Naegino!"_ pensou, se batendo mentalmente.

-Por que? É só um beijo, não acho que vá fazer algum mal.- - podia ver a frustração no rosto de Leon.

Distraiu-se um pouco vendo-o afastar os fios prateados do rosto. Podia sentir a mão que estava livre formigando levemente, como seria passa-la por aqueles cabelos tão lindos? Ficou imaginando como seria sua textura, cheiro... Teve que se controlar para não sacudir a cabeça com força, de onde tinha vindo aquela idéia?

-----------------------------

Leon remexeu-se inquieto, por que as coisas continuavam tão confusas? Estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado? Só tinha pedido um beijo e agora Sora parecia nervosa e até um pouco aterrorizada com a idéia. Não conseguia pensar em uma explicação lógica para aquela reação. Passou a mão pelos cabelos frustrado, percebeu os olhos da garota acompanhando seu movimento, sorriu levemente, talvez a situação não fosse tão ruim como parecia.

Aproveitando-se do momento de distração em que ela parecia perdida, inclinou o corpo e juntou seus rostos, encostando levemente as testas, não tinha razão para assusta-la com movimentos bruscos, e não era como se ele pudesse fazer algum no estado que se encontrava, pensou na perna quebrada.

Observou com um misto de curiosidade e deleite os lindos olhos castanhos arregalarem-se de surpresa e um tom rosado se espalhar rapidamente pelas bochechas da garota, ela fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu ter mudado de idéia quando o sentiu encostar um dedo em seus lábios pedindo silêncio. Ficaram apenas se olhando durante alguns segundos, Sora respirava pesadamente, ainda estava nervosa, e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. Queria acalma-la, faze-la se sentir bem. Pobrezinha devia estar tão preocupada com ele.

Os olhos azuis desviaram dos castanhos e desceram até onde o dedo dele se encontrava, sobre os lábios dela, tão rosados e macios. Não pode deixar de pensar que era bem excitante a idéia de redescobrir sensações perdidas. Redescobrir a vida. Se não se lembrasse, talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins, não com ela ao seu lado. Tudo seria novo. Diferente.

_"Não!"_ O medo o assaltou, de um modo ainda pior do que quando notara que não conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome. Precisava raciocinar direito, encontrar motivos para não entrar em pânico diante da idéia de jamais recuperar as lembranças.

_"Meu nome é Leon Oswald"_ disse a si mesmo. _"E essa é minha namorada, Sora"._ Em uma hora, ou talvez alguns dias, as coisas voltariam ao lugar em sua cabeça e tudo ficaria bem. Voltou a encarar os olhos dela. _"Sim, tudo ficaria bem..."_

-Desculpe, você tem razão. Devemos esperar um pouco mais...- - ele sussurrou antes de se afastar e soltar a mão dela.

Sora quase caiu no chão depois disso.

---------------------------------------

Do lado de fora do quarto, grudada na porta, estava uma cantora muito feliz, Sarah não conseguia acreditar na cena que tinha acabado de presenciar. Era bom demais para ser verdade e nem havia começado a botar seu plano em ação! Podia quase dançar de felicidade. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, precisava se controlar para poder entrar no quarto, não queria atrair desconfianças, embora já suspeitasse dos olhares estranhos que Carlos tinha lhe lançado.

Esperou mais alguns momentos e então bateu na porta, entrou sem aguardar resposta e não pode deixar de rir mentalmente da cara de Sora, a amiga tinha a expressão de uma criança que havia acabado de ser pega fazendo o que não devia. Não conseguiu resistir em fazer um gracejo.

-Oh queridos, desculpe, interrompi alguma coisa? - - perguntou sorrindo e olhando diretamente para a ruiva.

-Não! O que? O que você poderia ter interrompido? Nós não estávamos fazendo nada! - - a garota estava quase gritando, o rosto do mesmo tom dos cabelos.

-Não sei... Jovem Leon? - - Mordeu os lábios para conter a gargalhada que estava ameaçando escapar, relutantemente desviou a atenção para o jovem na cama, desconfiava que se continuasse a olhar o rosto ruborizado da amiga acabaria rindo com toda certeza.

Ele se limitou a fazer um pequeno gesto de negativa com a cabeça, nem de longe parecia acanhado ou incomodado com a situação. _"Tem gente que nem caindo de cabeça muda"_ pensou Sarah.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de fazer qualquer outro comentário constrangedor e rir as custas dos dois jovens, Carlos e o doutor entraram no quarto.

--------------------------------

Poucos menos de meia hora depois finalmente deixaram o lugar para que Leon descansasse em paz. Sora parecia aliviada e pronta para correr até os alojamentos do Kaleido Star o mais rápido possível. Tinha muito o que pensar, e precisava tomar algum remédio para aquela doença, estavam quase na saída do hospital quando decidiu que talvez fosse melhor se consultar com algum médico, deu meia volta, mas foi parada por Sarah.

-Aonde você vai? Esqueceu alguma coisa no quarto do jovem Leon?

-Ahn... Não, eu... Preciso ver um médico, acho que estou doente É uma coisa muito estranha, eu estava tão quente, aposto que estava com febre alta.

Sarah olhou preocupada para a ruiva, ela não parecia doente e muito menos com febre. Chegou um pouco mais perto e encostou a mão na testa da outra, depois a encostou em seus braços e segurou suas mãos, a temperatura parecia normal, na verdade as mãos da garota estavam até um pouco geladas por causa do ar condicionado.

-Você não está com febre Sora, isso eu tenho certeza. Está sentindo alguma outra coisa?

-Bem, agora não, mas quando eu estava no quarto com o jovem Leon...

-Sora!- - A cantora saiu rindo sem esperar que a outra completasse a frase. _"Essas crianças são tão engraçadas, precisam mesmo da minha ajuda!"  
_

--------------------------------------

O percurso de volta para casa correu em total silêncio, cada um dos três ocupantes do carro envolto em seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações. Depois de deixarem a garota no alojamento, Carlos e Sarah seguiram para o estádio de treinamento. O diretor havia convocado uma reunião de emergência com todo o elenco, ajudantes e empregados, quanto antes os outros ficassem sabendo do que estava se passando melhor seria. Não podiam correr o risco de que alguém cometesse algum deslize na frente de Leon.

----------------------

Sora subiu os degraus de dois em dois, só queria chegar em seu quarto e se jogar na cama. Abriu a porta, tirou os sapatos e sentiu o chão frio sob seus pés, não pode evitar um suspiro de satisfação, finalmente sozinha! Foi até o quarto, pegou uma roupa de dormir e seguiu para o banheiro, até ali nem sinal de Fool, ótimo porque não estava mesmo com vontade de escutar as gracinhas dele naquele momento.

Esperou a banheira encher, então tirou a roupa rapidamente e entrou na água quente.

-Como isso foi acontecer?- - lamentou-se, tentando se ajeitar até que a cabeça estivesse inclinada para trás encostada na borda da banheira.

A possibilidade de que Leon se mostrasse um namorado afetuoso não havia passado por sua cabeça em nenhum segundo. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho só em lembrar do que quase tinha acontecido. Fechou os olhos e esfregou os lábios incomodada. Sentia como se o dedo dele tivesse deixado uma marca impressa ali. Podia ver novamente o rosto bonito se aproximando, o ar tinha ficado tão quente e os olhos azuis pareciam ter escurecido um pouco, mas então alguma coisa tinha se alterado no brilho deles e Leon havia mudado de idéia se afastando e soltando-a rapidamente.

Então a pior parte começou, a confusão. Por algum motivo havia sentido como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa naquele momento, se não estivesse encostada na cama poderia ter caído assim que sentiu as mãos dele se afastando.

Abriu os olhos e se levantou, ou a água tinha esfriado muito rápido ou não vira o tempo passar. Puxou uma toalha e começou a se secar vigorosamente. Uma coisa ainda a incomodava... Se ele não tivesse se afastado, ela teria o deixado beija-la?

Vestiu a camisola e se jogou na cama, em poucos segundos já estava dormindo pesadamente. Todas as dúvidas afastadas até a manhã seguinte.

--------------------------------------

Menos de doze horas depois um pequeno grupo descia de um carro na frente de uma bonita casa.

-É aqui onde eu moro? - - Leon parecia um pouco surpreso e Sora não podia culpa-lo, também tinha ficado admirada quando vira a casa pela primeira vez, há apenas algumas horas atrás.

Carlos assentiu enquanto caminhava até a porta levando a mala do jovem. Tateou os bolsos por alguns momentos até finalmente achar uma chave que estendeu para o outro homem.

-A casa é sua.

Leon apreciou o interior fresco e silencioso, a decoração era simples e as coisas mais extravagantes eram duas grandes telas abstratas que enfeitavam as paredes brancas da sala, pelas portas de vidro podiam ver o quintal de trás cheio de árvores e flores. Para seu desanimo nada daquilo parecia familiar e não pode deixar de notar a ausência de fotos.

-Eu moro aqui há muito tempo?

-Não, menos de dois meses, ou talvez nem isso. Você está conosco há pouco tempo, não se cobre demais... - - Carlos estava parado a poucos metros dele, podiam ouvir as vozes das mulheres vindo do final do corredor.

-Vamos continuar o tour.- -disse o homem mais velho.

O resto do dia correu do mesmo jeito, visitaram todos os cômodos da casa, onde Leon, demonstrando uma curiosidade inimaginável mexeu em quase tudo, mas infelizmente não lembrou de nada. Teve que se contentar com as informações que os outros lhe davam, mas nenhum deles parecia conhece-lo bem, nem mesmo Sora, aquela constatação diminuiu consideravelmente seu animo. Continuava perdido em um mundo desconhecido, não reconhecia nada, nem o estranho que via refletido quando se olhava no espelho. A única conclusão que tinha conseguido tirar dali era que devia ser muito fechado, em dois meses trabalhando e vendo aquelas pessoas todos os dias, nenhum deles o conhecia de verdade.

Afundou no sofá perdido em pensamentos confusos, mas logo seus olhos foram atraídos para o lugar onde Sora conversava animadamente com a cantora do Kaleido Star. Não podia deixar de se perguntar como alguém tão cheia de vida podia ter se interessado por ele? Parecia tão sem graça e silencioso perto dela. Tantas dúvidas e perguntas sem respostas...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não podia se deixar levar pelo desespero agora, não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Por pior que as coisas estivessem parecendo ser.

---------------------------------

-Ele está muito quieto, será que dormiu? - - Sarah falou baixo espiando por cima do ombro de Carlos. -Você devia ir falar com ele Sora...

-Por que eu?

-Porque você é a _namorada_ dele.- - respondeu Carlos.

-Ahn... mas eu...

-Você fugiu dele o dia inteiro, quase não abriu a boca quando ele estava presente e toda vez que ele te olhava você só faltava cavar um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça!- - alfinetou a cantora.

-Isso é o que dá se deixar levar pelas idéias da Sarah...

-Carlos!

-Aham... ele está olhando pra cá...- - os três se viraram na mesma hora na direção do jovem que estava no sofá e foram encarados de volta por um olhar curioso.

Depois de um minuto de incomodo silêncio, Carlos resolveu se pronunciar, segurou o braço de Sarah e se aproximou do rapaz.

-Bem Leon, acho que já está na hora de deixarmos você em paz, nós já vamos indo, Sora vai ficar um pouco mais pra vocês conversarem um pouco. - - e virando-se para uma Sora boquiaberta, completou - Pegue um táxi quando voltar pro alojamento.

Leon se levantou e acompanhou o casal até a porta, ficou parado um tempo assistindo o carro se afastar, tinha escutado um pouco da conversa dos três e agora estava ainda mais confuso, que idéia era aquela que Sora havia se deixado levar?

Fechou a porta lentamente, ao se virar para retornar a sala acabou esbarrando na figura menor que se encontrava atrás dele, Sora. Tinha estado tão perdido em pensamentos que não notara sua presença.

-Desculpe _mon amour._ - - ele disse envolvendo as mãos dela nas suas.

-Na... não foi nada...- - mesmo com a pouca iluminação do corredor ele pode notar as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Aquela reação o intrigava. Era ao mesmo tempo excitante e surpreendente, lhe enchia de orgulho saber que era ele que provocava aquilo, mas também lhe enchia de duvidas. Não era exatamente normal que ela se sentisse tão acanhada na sua presença, mas talvez o motivo não fosse esse, talvez ela estivesse com vergonha porque achasse que ele não era o mesmo... Precisava faze-la ver que por mais que ele não lembrasse de nada ainda era o mesmo homem.

Sorriu tentando tranqüiliza-la e a puxou para si.

-----------------------------

Sora abriu a boca na intenção de protestar, mas ele abafou qualquer reclamação que ela pudesse fazer quando seus lábios desceram sobre os dela. Ele estava ansioso, desesperado, precisava dela, precisava mostrar o que estava sentindo. Mesmo não entendendo de onde vinha aquela necessidade.

Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior dela, apenas para depois acariciar o lugar com a língua, desfrutando dos sons que ela parecia fazer sem se dar conta. Sentiu uma coisa despertando dentro de si, alguma coisa quente e dominadora, felicidade pura, esquentando seu sangue e correndo por todo o seu corpo.

Era como se uma barreira que ele nem mesmo sabia que estava lá, tivesse acabado de se partir. Ele gemeu ao senti-la soltar as mãos e levantar os braços para timidamente abraçar seu pescoço, os delicados dedos se agarrando nos sedosos fios prateados de sua nuca. Passou um braço em volta da cintura dela e a trouxe para ainda mais perto. O corpo pequeno se ajustou perfeitamente de encontro ao seu. Tudo parecia certo, tudo parecia perfeito, por um instante todas as dúvidas foram esquecidas e todas as sensações se fundiram em um clarão, um clarão forte e doloroso.

Sora sentiu o corpo dele tremer para logo depois ficar tenso. Pensou que fosse desmaiar no instante que ele a soltou e se distanciou bruscamente, era a mesma reação que tinha tido no hospital, sendo que dessa vez havia sido muito mais violenta. Respirou pesadamente tentando recuperar o fôlego, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Leon? Vo... você está bem?- - olhou preocupada para o rapaz. Ele estava apoiado na porta de olhos fechados, parecia estar sentindo algum tipo de dor.

Os olhos azuis abriram lentamente e durante algum tempo ficaram presos nos dela, para então se fecharem novamente na esperança de esconderem a dor.

-Leon? - - Sora se aproximou e encostou a mão no rosto dele, por mais confusos que fossem seus sentimentos naquele momento, sabia que ele estava precisando da sua ajuda e não era a hora de se deixar vencer pela timidez.

-Quem é Sophie?- - ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos novamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

-suspira aliviada-

Que sacrifício chegar até esse ponto. Mudei tanto o final desse capítulo, mas ainda assim não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado final. Senti o enredo caminhando pro lado do drama sem fim e embora KS seja um anime de teor dramático, eu não sei se conseguiria botar meus personagens queridos para sofrerem na fic.

Não estranhem os sentimentos conflitantes do Leon, estou tentando deixar real a confusão que ele está sentindo nesse momento. Não sei se estou conseguindo ser muito clara nesse sentido, se acharem alguma coisa confusa por favor me avisem.

Eu já disse que amo a Sarah?

-----------------

**Agradecimentos:**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos, acho que respondi todos os reviews, se alguém tiver ficado sem resposta pode puxar minha orelha porque vou estar merecendo hahahahaha.

Mandy Está aí o primeiro beijo, espero que você tenha gostado e não se preocupe, esse não vai ser o único. XD

Dama 9 e Aninhaloka Desculpem por ter demorado tanto a postar o segundo capítulo!

Beijos e até a próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Classificação:**T

**Advertências:** Não é minha culpa se você se sentir ofendido com alguma coisa, não há nada aqui que ninguém já não tenha visto nas novelas de qualquer emissora.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star e personagens não me pertencem, se fossem meus Leon e Sora teriam se beijado pelo menos... Muitas vezes hahahahahahaha. Don't sue!

* * *

_"Mostre-me como é ser o último a ficar de pé  
E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado  
E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser."_

Dizer que a pergunta a deixou surpresa, nem começava a descrever a situação. Não tinha a menor idéia de quem era Sophie, embora aquela não fosse exatamente a primeira vez que escutava o nome. Ainda assim, não sabia de quem se tratava. Amaldiçoou mentalmente Sarah e Carlos por terem deixado-a sozinha. Decidiu que a primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse ao Kaleido Star seria perguntar a Carlos quem era Sophie, se fosse alguém importante ele provavelmente saberia ou conheceria.

O importante naquele momento era ganhar tempo e desviar a atenção de Leon. Respirou fundo e se preparou para ver sua expressão decepcionada quando ela respondesse. Só queria ajudar, mas sentia que a cada segundo apenas contribuía para prejudica-lo ainda mais. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou que aquilo daria certo?

-Eu... Eu não sei, você já havia mencionado o nome antes, mas nunca explicou quem era.

Nem a dor e a confusão que dominavam as feições dele foram suficientes para camuflar a decepção. Sora estava se sentindo inútil. Podia apostar que May devia saber quem era a tal Sophie e ela também devia saber muitas coisas sobre a vida do jovem Leon. Não queria nem imaginar a reação da outra quando soubesse o que estava se passando. Não se surpreenderia se ela aparecesse ali no dia seguinte e contasse toda a verdade.

-Acho melhor você se deitar um pouco. Teve um dia muito cansativo e cheio de informações, nós devíamos ter sido mais cuidadosos.

Avançou na direção dele e pousou a mão em seu braço. Ele parecia tão pálido e frágil, nem a sombra do gigante de gelo que era capaz de aterrorizar toda a equipe com apenas um olhar. Não sentia saudades daquele homem frio e muitas vezes cruel, mas sabia que era necessário traze-lo de volta. Leon não poderia viver sem saber quem era de verdade, só esperava que um dia ele a perdoasse.

Levou alguns segundos para que ele se afastasse da porta e aceitasse a ajuda que ela oferecia. Notou que embora ele parecesse estar sentindo ainda bastante dor, evitou sobrecarrega-la com o peso de seu corpo. Aquela demonstração de força era tão típica dele, sempre querendo parecer inatingível, mesmo quando estava claro que sofria. Passou um dos braços pela cintura dele e o puxou com cuidado de encontro a si. Curioso como a poucos minutos pensava em sair correndo cada vez que ele se aproximava.

-Eu estou bem.-a voz dele soou um pouco distante e estranha, talvez por causa da dor. Sora ignorou o protesto.

Os dois andaram lentamente lado a lado até o quarto principal. Ela o deixou sentado na cama e foi ao banheiro pegar os remédios que ele devia tomar. Quando voltou o encontrou deitado de lado na cama, como se tivesse caído. Sentiu o coração disparar.

-Leon!-correu até ele e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama.-Leon!-voltou a repetir enquanto segurava o pulso dele em busca dos batimentos e passava a mão em seu rosto.-Por favor, Leon, não faça isso comigo!

Podia sentir as lágrimas começando a queimar seus olhos. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. Por que não podia ser mais forte? Havia uma pessoa precisando dela e tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir pena de si mesma e uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, toda vez que olhava para ele.

-Leon, por favor!

Já não tentava esconder ou segurar o choro, uma grande lágrima escorregou por seu corpo e bateu na bochecha dele. Aquilo pareceu acorda-lo, seu corpo tremeu um instante e então abriu os olhos. Fixou as duas orbes azuis na direção dela, pareciam um pouco nubladas e confusas, mas logo um brilho de reconhecimento, seguido de preocupação tomou seu lugar.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela não tremou, nem tentou se afastar quando ele estendeu a mão e secou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por sua face. Não conseguiu responder, nem mesmo quando ele a puxou para junto de si, aninhando-a de encontro ao peito. Conseguia enxergar a ironia da cena, estava sendo consolada por um homem que até poucos minutos sentia tanta dor que ficara desacordado.

-Então?-ele voltou a perguntar enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Eu fui pegar os remédios e você... Quando eu voltei... Você estava caído... Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Pode sentir a vibração da risada correndo por todo o corpo dele. Um som que muita gente no Kaleido Star duvidava que Leon fosse capaz de fazer.

-Não aconteceu nada, só estou cansado e ansioso para dormir.-ele continuava a passar a mão por seus cabelos, podia sentir as pontas dos dedos roçando de leve por sua nuca de vez em quando. Por que estava deixando-o fazer aquilo? O cheiro dele era tão bom.

-Você precisa tomar os remédios antes e comer alguma coisa!-levantou a cabeça e se afastou sorrateiramente, manteve os olhos baixos para evitar que ele notasse seu rosto vermelho e confuso.

Leon resmungou algo sobre ela ser uma enfermeira bonita, mas ainda assim mandona. Sora riu e voltou a se levantar para pegar um copo com água, separou os remédios daquela hora e entregou a ele, observando de perto para ter certeza de que ele tinha mesmo engolido.

-Sua falta de confiança me deprime...-ele disse em voz baixa e séria, mas antes que ela tivesse tempo de se preocupar ele completou enquanto lhe entregava o copo vazio.-Pronto, quer olhar debaixo da minha língua?

-Não.-pegou o copo evitando encostar os dedos nos dele, não deixou de notar o brilho de divertimento e provocação que brincava em seus olhos. Era evidente que ele já estava se sentindo muito bem, bem demais para falar a verdade.

-Quer um beijo?

Olhou para o rosto dele e reparou que ele tinha a coragem de parecer inocente e esperançoso. Sentiu vontade de rir, quem imaginaria aquele lado do jovem Leon?

-Não!-respondeu se afastando rapidamente e indo guardar os remédios no armário do banheiro.

-Demorou muito para responder!

-Não demorei nada e pode continuar sentadinho aí. Eu vou preparar uma canja para você comer.-lançou um olhar de advertência na direção dele quando notou que o espertinho estava deslizando para fora da cama.

-Acabei de lembrar que odeio canja.

-Mentira.

-Você sabe quantas vezes eu comi canja desde que voltei à consciência ontem? Oito!

-Bem, se prepare para a nona!

-Sora!

Dessa vez ela se deixou levar pela vontade de rir e saiu gargalhando para o corredor. Sentiria falta daquele Leon quando o verdadeiro "voltasse".

* * *

Leon bem que tentou faze-la ficar até o dia seguinte, mas Sora foi veemente em sua decisão de ir embora. Por algum motivo tinha tido a impressão de que ela havia decidido ir quando ele tentou tranqüiliza-la dizendo que se houvesse qualquer problema de insônia eles poderiam "contar beijos" até o sono chegar. Tinha sido inacreditável a rapidez com que ela chegara até a porta, gritado um adeus e prometido estar de volta na tarde do dia seguinte, logo depois do treino.

Claro que ele sabia que aquele tipo de desconfiança era infundada. Afinal, era o que os namorados faziam, não era? Sentiu um vazio ir crescendo dentro de si a medida que o táxi dela se distanciava. Será que sempre ficava daquele jeito quando se separavam? Talvez só estivesse abalado por causa do acidente e da amnésia, mas só em vê-la partir sentia vontade de fazer o tempo correr para não ficar tão sozinho.

Trancou a porta e voltou para o quarto, dormiu pensando em um jeito de convencer o doutor Wolfe de "receitar" a permanência de Sora na casa enquanto ele se recuperava.

* * *

Sora subiu as escadas do dormitório o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível. Tinha conseguido fugir do interrogatório na noite anterior, mas podia apostar que sua sorte não duraria mais tanto tempo. No dia seguinte teria seis horas de treinamento e toda a equipe estaria com os olhos grudados nela. Se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado em perguntar a Carlos ou a Sarah o que e como eles tinham contado sobre o estado de Leon e o envolvimento dela naquilo.

Notou as luzes apagadas no andar debaixo do seu, Anna e Mia com toda certeza não estavam dormindo. Nem passava das dez da noite. Só sobrava uma opção... Escutou o falatório antes mesmo de alcançar seu próprio andar. Como já imaginava, encontrou a porta aberta e suas duas amigas, acompanhadas de Sarah e Marion. Entrou no apartamento com o rosto queimando em brasa, só notou que estava sem respirar quando finalmente soltou a respiração, depois de ter revirado dos os cantos procurando qualquer possível esconderijo onde May pudesse estar. Estava cansada e sem a menor disposição para discussões naquele momento, por isso a última pessoa que queria ver era May Wong. Por sorte ela não estava mesmo lá.

Anna, Mia e Marion esperaram em silêncio enquanto Sarah fazia um chá e Sora aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido. Quando voltou, as quatro estavam sentadas com sorrisos assustadoramente idênticos. Engoliu em seco quando notou Fool voando à cima delas, rindo feito um maníaco. Tirou um chinelo e jogou na direção dele. Suas amigas abaixaram no mesmo momento, alheias ao "Espírito Diabólico do Palco" que voava sobre elas.

-Sora, o que é isso? Não é nossa culpa se você e o jovem Leon são na-mo-ra-dos!-Sarah gritou e imitou a risada maníaca de Fool com perfeição.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

MEU DEUS!

Nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar. Vou responder e explicar individualmente para todos que me mandaram emails e reviews, mas vou dar a versão resumida aqui. A vida real é um saco e só serve para atrapalhar a virtual! Tive problemas pessoais muito grandes o que acabou resultando em um bloqueio... Estou voltando à ativa agora.

Por isso, desculpem se o capítulo ficou muito pequeno ou destoando do tom dos anteriores. Não posso dizer: "Até semana que vem". Porque esse tipo de previsão sempre volta para mim :(

Mas prometo não demorar mais um ano para postar novamente.

Beijos,

**MissMayfair**

Ps.: Vou responder todos os reviews atrasados, mesmo aqueles de um ano atrás.


End file.
